A Ring of Flowers
by CinamonSwirls
Summary: I cannot even look after my children any more. What kind of a mother am I? I am a terrible excuse for a parent. Let these be, my last dying thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

**A Ring of Flowers**

**_Trisha Elric_**

* * *

Oh, my poor boys; how this sight must pain them. I feel so weak; yet, my mind is so strong at this point. I cannot even look after my children any more. What kind of a mother am I? I am a terrible excuse for a parent. I couldn't even keep my husband; he left me, with no particular reason. Hohenheim, how I miss you. But it's okay, I have my boys. They remind me of you, with their glorious talent. Every transmutation, every element of alchemy they study reminds me more and more of you. I am so proud of my children, but it is so selfish, using their talent to remind me of you.

Around me, I can see Pinako; you're old drinking buddy. She's such an angel, looking after the children that I cannot. I will miss that familiar pipe smell she always has around her; it seems to spread, imprinting itself wherever she goes. That is how I know Ed and Al have been to see her; I can smell the pipe smoke in their clothes.

And Winry; what a lovely girl. Always so impatient with my rowdy boys though. They don't seem to mind too much – she does manage to keep them in check. Maybe that is why my boys find her so attractive? Although they're only ten, I can see they have a little thing for her. It makes me chuckle to think about it.

I wheeze pathetically as I restrain my laugh, only to disrupt my boys. They seem worried now, but I assure them that I am fine. I curse myself inwardly that I cannot even do the simplest of things, without coughing and spluttering. I cannot make my boys worry about me anymore; it is hurting their poor souls. They are so young, they don't deserve this. But part of me knows, they will get on fine in a few years – they have Pinako, and Winry, and all of the other friendly neighbours. Winry will know how to comfort my children; she's been through the same, poor soul.

I do not like this silence; it is awkward. Almost painful, the strained stillness. I'm afraid, that if someone lets me sleep, I will not be able to hang on. I need something to distract me, to keep me awake; just a little longer. Just long enough to see my children smile before I die. I will not go before I see those beautiful smiles again. And, oh, how they look like yours, Hohenheim. They truly are your babies.

Why did you leave? Why did you have to leave me to rot? Every passing moment kills me a little more on the inside. And again, the guilt burns in my stomach; I can't keep using my children to remind me of you. They are only nine and ten years of age – but then again, being so young, they wouldn't understand why I ask them to transmute things, would they? But after all, they are bright, intelligent boys. But boys of that age crave their mother's approval. Maybe because of that, they will not mind so much. I am still proud, of course, I love them and I am so proud that they know this much about alchemy.

I look out of the window to my right, letting a single tear fall from my lifeless eyes. Why does today have to be so windy? The rain spits against the window like thousands of tiny needles. I squeeze a little tighter on the tiny hands of my children. They panic, ask me if I am in pain. How sweet, I smile warily at them, using all the strength I can. Edward reaches over, being the closest, and wipes away my tear with a handkerchief.

Raising my hand, I cool myself by turning over the wet towel on my forehead. I exchange quick glances with everyone in the room: Pinako, Winry, Edward and Alphonse. I shift my body, so I can talk to my children with the last of my strength; I know it is coming. Let these be my last, dying thoughts.

"Ed, Al..." I breathed, straining to focus on their faces.

"Yeah, mom?" Al replies, a forced smile on his lips.

"There was money... I've never touched it; I was saving it for you boys. Use it, take care of each other" I smiled back at them, resting my hand on my stomach.

"Don't be silly mom; we'll use it with you, once you get better!" Ed smiled - his grip tighter on mine. I'm sorry boys; I'm not going to get better.

"Edward, would you be a sweet and transmute something for your mother? Yes, I know," I smiled, "A ring of flowers would be nice." Ed bit down on his lip, his breath seething through his teeth as he tried not to cry; "You see your father... always used to make them for me..."


	2. Chapter 2

**A Ring of Flowers**

**_Edward Elric_**

* * *

"Edward, would you be a sweet and transmute something for your mother? Yes, I know," She smiled, "A ring of flowers would be nice." I don't know how to make flowers, I'm sorry mother I can't do it; "You see your father... always used to make them for me..." The life drained slowly from her eyes. I gripped on to her hand, with Al, as it went limp.

No, she can't be dead. I won't let her be dead. My brother and I cry, ignoring Granny Pinako when she asked us to come with her. How could we leave our mother? It was downright cruel. Al clings onto my side, wailing muffled in my shirt.

The funeral is held on a warm day, which seems highly inappropriate in my eyes. It should be raining, bucketing, and the heavens weeping for my mother. She was like an angel, and deserved to be mourned for properly. The priest read his lines, and the town's people shed their tears, but I remained unmoved. I was angry, and determined. Although she was gone now, she wouldn't be for long.

As the procession cleared, my brother and I remained. I glared at the gravestone, Al looking at it sorrowfully with his head buried between his arms. I would not let my brother suffer, he didn't deserve to suffer.

And we both knew why our mother encouraged our alchemy so much; it was because it reminded her of dad. When really, what kind of a father was he? Leaving us like that, making her ill. I was never going to forgive him. If he'd come home, he I would have forgiven him over time – but he killed mom. For that, I could never forgive him.

"I'm cold, and hungry," Al whimpers, "What are we going to do without mom?" He asks, biting his lip, as the tears roll down his cheeks. I shake my head and clench my fist.

"We're not," I hiss. He looks up in confusion and I am sure now, that with this determination, we can do it, "We're going to bring her back.


End file.
